The Seven Deadly Sins
by ohsnaptheresa
Summary: A story comprised of one-shot chapters. Each chapter can be read by itself or can be read all together as a story. Some chapters will contain non-con. Graphic descriptions. Sexual intercourse is found in all chapters. Rated MA.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot! Quotes I have in here are also ones I have found that matched my feelings or thoughts as I was writing the stories, so not mine!

Title: The Seven Deadly Sins

Warnings: Graphic. There is some non-con in some chapters, with sexual intercourse in all chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Seven Deadly Sins: Chapter 1 – Envy**

Envy – _noun_; a feeling of discontent and resentment caused by the desire for the possessions or qualities of another. _Synonyms_; jealousy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have a dance in the brothels of Buenos Aires.

It tells the story of the prostitute and a man who falls in love with her.

First, there is desire. Then, passion. Then, suspicion.

Jealousy.

Anger.

Betrayal.

When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust.

Without trust, there can be no love.

_Jealousy, yes, jealousy will drive you mad_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

| E | N | V | Y |

It was ten after twelve and the pale silver glow of the moon shown brightly through glass windows into the dark bedroom. The light flowed like water across the white carpet, soaking up the shadows and bathing the room in an ethereal glow. The silver beam alone was bright enough to bathe the room, pushing the still darkness that housed deep shadows further from the carpet. A lone beam of milky white illuminated the dancers in the center of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lithe young body spread across on the white carpet arched under the moonlight. Beads of sweat sparkled like diamonds as the faint light swept over the body. Lush brown hair drenched the white carpet in sensual swirls as skin as pale as the most priceless ivory flushed a delicate pink. Creamy white breasts thrust invitingly into the open air as the nubile body arched again. The heavy pants, emitting from lips as red as the rarest flower petals, accented the music score her body had been playing for the past half hour.

Bright hazel eyes hidden under perfectly arched eyebrows glowed with a sensual promise that left him unable to breathe properly. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion. Small hands, attached to the slender arms flung above her head, closed into tight fists as her body convulsed for the third time since their dance had begun. Delicious goose bumps rose up on her body as she felt his breath pass across her cheek. His large hands held her hips tightly as a long shapely leg rose to wrap around his narrow waist.

His body was fit from years of being a seeker. Long arms showcased lean muscles that rippled with exertion against her body. His hands were large enough to span her waist, gripping tightly as strong fingers lifted her hips up against his. His legs bulged with muscles gained through years of learning how to grip a broom correctly. Tightly muscled abs and narrow waist boasted the vitality of the young man. Sweat gleamed off his brows as he gazed hotly at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver-blue eyes locked with hazel as a soft, feminine cry of completion rang throughout the bedroom once more. Gleaming white teeth gritted against the cry that almost escaped his mouth when he saw her body convulse for the fourth time. Blond hair fell forward onto his forehead as he bowed his head down, eyes still connected with hers. Beads of sweat fell from his body as he held back his own feelings.

He watched as she closed her eyes against his, curtaining the hazel color that he couldn't find on anyone else. Her body pushed back against the young man's as his own body pushed against hers harder. His tan skin from years of Quidditch a startling contrast against her own coloring caused by her time with her precious books.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrowed eyes gleamed as the dance reached its climax in a breathtaking move that showed off every sinewy muscle displayed by the dancers. Sweat gleamed, pants rose, and as the music ebbed into a crescendo, both dancers breathed moans of satisfaction as the moonlight faded away behind the curtain of dark clouds.

The darkness of the stage left both dancers blinded as they laid in quiet pleasure with their bodies rested upon each other. The man's eyes were closed as he rested. His muscles relaxing from the exertion he had put it through for the past hour. His arm lay across his partner's small shoulders with a comfortable intimacy. With a kiss on her cheek, he enclosed her into his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her arms hugged him back, enclosing him in an embrace that caused silver-blue eyes to connect again with hers. She gazed at him, her eyes no longer holding a sensual gleam. Her eyebrows firmly set as her lashes lowered onto high cheekbones dusted with endearing freckles.

_One, two, three_…Her lashes lifted again as he mentally counted in his head. Anything to stop his anger against the rejection he saw in her eyes. _I don't want you_. _You disgust me_. Her eyes told him. His gritted teeth bit into his lip, causing blood to well up and pain to shoot sharply to his brain.

His eyes fell away from hers as he stormed out of her room into his own; his gaze lit onto his bed sheets that matched his house colors. _How appropriate_. He mentally sneered. His stomach twisted in pain as a new feeling hit him hard. His fists clenched and unclenched, searching for something to throw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of shattered glass and books being thrown reverberated through the gold and crimson bedchamber. Hazel eyes turned sharply and lay trained on the door connecting the two bedrooms. Her eyes softened as dark sleepy eyes turned towards hers in confusion, awaiting an answer to a question left unspoken.

She kissed the tip of the tan nose in front of her face. Hazel eyes caressed the face, taking in the dark eyes, thick eyebrows, and sensuous mouth. Shaggy black hair laid in disarray on top a crimson pillow. Her small hand stroked a chiseled cheek and defined jaw line. Laying a loving kiss onto the sensuous lips, she smiled before replying:

"Don't worry Viktor, it's only a little boy going mad with envy."


End file.
